Ruktaz
Ruktaz is a story set in Katia Nui, in the Southern Isles. It was written by Ruktaz900 Prologue Explosions tore through the land, throwing rubble, dust and body parts into the air. The Toa of Ice, Ruktaz, ran through the destroyed remains of Katia Nui's capital city, Marakia, whilst impaling Makuta and freezing their antidermis. He made his way to Turaga Airtroz, and began helping Matoran into life pods. A growl reverbrated the air. Ruktaz ran forward drawing his two katana blades and stepped into the wrecks of the town hall. A Makuta stood, his four spiked arms and long tusks protruding from his lower jaw made him more intimidating. "You? ''You? They sent a rookie to fight me?! Ha! Prepare to meet your demise, Toa!" He cackled in a gutteral tone. "I've fought Teridax ''and Miserix, though I didn't end them, I can end you!" Ruktaz shouted. The Makuta charged at him, only to have two of his arms lopped off, blood shootin at the same time by Ruktaz' two katana. The tusked monstrosity howled in pain, then was decapitated out of nowhere, his Antidermis faded away instantaniously. "Come Toa," Airtroz said "We have much to discuss." Chapter 1 The Escape Pod rocked as it flew from it's ejector. Limbo was being thrown around wildly. Ruktaz grabbed him before he hit a window. "Don't want to be sucked out into the vacuum of space, do we now?" The Toa chuckled in amusement. Turaga Airtroz waved his staff, and Limbo couldn't move. "Tell us,Limbo, how did this happen to you?"'' The Turaga asked. "Well here's the story..." Limbo began. Limbo ran through the slums, pursued by a tusked, four armed assailant. He ran through a house and jumped out the window on the other side, glass surrounding him as he fell to some rooftops. The Kanohi Ignika dug into his back as he looked up, the down again. Four blades protruded from his chest. He reached for the Ignika, and felt alive in a dying body. The beast attacking him was thrown away by a sudden gust of air. Turaga Airtroz walked towards him... ''"''You had the ''Ignika?!"' '''Ruktaz' 'shouted. The pod was silent for the rest of the journey. Chapter 2 Orak dug through the ruins, searching for an artifact. He had salvaged fragments of a Great Kanohi mask, he just didn't know which one, and he was an expert on Kanohi. His Earth abilities allowed him to see in the dark, but he was sure a Makuta was nearby, a place this dark was unnatural, his mask radar was picking up signatures closing in on his position. He had to move. He used an Air Blaster to throw a large rock out of his way, only to see a zombie standing in his way. "Don't worry, Matoran. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt you."'' Death laughed. "Toa Death? I thought you were...."'' Orak gasped. "Dead? Everyone but Ruktaz thinks that."'' Death muttered. "Ruktaz'' is alive? What about Mantisary?"'' Orak asked. Death remained silent, but notioned for Orak to leave his hole. Ruktaz, Turaga Airtroz, Mantisary and Limbo stood, Ruktaz' white armor gleamed in the evening sun, Mantisary's plant armor thriving, Turga Airtroz' looking menacing as ever, and Limbo looking slightly dead. Chapter 3 Heatroz dodged the chunk of rubble being thrown at him, whilst flinging a sphere of fire. Marakia was being ripped to peices, and he was smack bang in the middle of it. "You're going to die!" Truzak laughed, with insane abandon. What he needed, Heatroz thought, was a good right hook in the face. Then, at that exact moment, Summit, a Ko-Matoran did exactly what had to be done. He drove his right fist into Truzak's facial armour, punching so hard that he bent it until it broke. The Antidermis poured out in a liquid form, before going into the rubble, and coming back in armour made of metal bars and rocks. "Don't worry, I've got this." Vesuvius said from behind the new Truzak. The Makuta turned and opened his mouth, and Vesuvius took his chance. He threw his flaming torch into Truzak's maw, and laughed as he was set ablaze from the inside, flames licking through the armour's spaces. Category:Stories